Dreaming With a Broken Heart
by cbbred
Summary: Set during "Thanksgiving" before it aired . Claire’s really starting to break down after losing Gretchen and of course what better than a family gathering to put the icing on the cake.
1. Ch 1: In the Dining Room with the Knife

Hey, this set during Episode 11: Thanksgiving and possibly beyond that. I've watched bits and pieces of the episode so some of it will be directly from it.

Summary: Claire's really starting to break down after losing Gretchen and of course what better than a family gathering to put the icing on the cake.

Rating: T (might go up for later chapters)

* * *

Dreaming With a Broken Heart

Chapter 1: In the Dining room with the Knife

_Life is made up of several incredible moments. The ones that change you as a person. Moments that come and once you're there you know that you're not the same anymore. And you'll long to go back to the simplicity that was once your life, but you're lost and you're scared and nothing can ever be the same again. These are the moments that change your life._

_'.' ~ .'. ~ '.'_

"Happy Thanksgiving!" her mother cried as Claire answered the door.

She smiled as her mother engulfed her in a hug, there was something off about the smile though, it didn't quite reach her eyes; a fakeness to it that she had been noticing a lot recently, every time she looked in the mirror, ever since…

She ushered her mom and her mom's 'friend' in from the hall. She was genuinely happy to see her. She hadn't had the chance to talk to her mom since the whole Annie fiasco.

Her mom looked at her warmly. "We brought someone who has been dying to see you."

"Mr. Muggles!" she brightened up and grabbed her fluffy Pomeranian. _This was just what I need, a little unconditional love._ She laughed as the dog licked and nibbled at her nose.

Claire grabbed their coats as her mother re-introduced 'Doug' and she absent mindedly heard him wish her a, 'Happy Thanksgiving.'

Thanksgiving. Home. Family. So many words had started to become foreign to her; muddled in the constant catastrophe that her life seemed to be shaping into. Was it so wrong to want to be like everyone else? To go to college, make friends, make mistakes and not have to worry about the fate of the world? Just once she would like to be normal; a frustration that was starting to bring her to tears. She mentally shook herself refusing to cry. She had gone over these same thoughts this too many times.

Lauren walked out of the kitchen as her Dad said Hello to her Mom and welcomed them in.

"You hired a cook?" her mom questioned as she saw Lauren.

"Ha, wow mistaken for a domestic, that certainly breaks the ice." Lauren laughed nervously as she extended her hand to introduce herself. Claire could already feel the tension. _Oh isn't this going to be quite the family occasion._

"Lauren Gilmore, it's nice to finally meet you, Sandra" Lauren's voice trailed off as Sandra handed her a casserole dish instead of shaking her hand.

Lauren awkwardly took it, "Um, okay let's eat"

Lauren turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Claire already knew this was going to be a bad idea.

----  
After toasts everyone was gathered around the table, slowly digging into dinner. Doug, who seemed like he had popped one too many Percocet, had just finished telling the sickeningly sweet story of how he and her mother, 'Sandy' had met at the groomer where their dogs had 'fallen in love at first sight.' Claire couldn't help but roll her eyes and mouth 'Sandy' to her father with a questioning glance.

"So how did you two meet?" her mom gestured to her father and Lauren.

Flustered slightly her dad explained that they had used to work together at Primatech and had just recently bumped into each other.

"Primatech, is that the paper company or that other thing." Her mom questioned without looking up.

"Oh you know about that other thing?" Lauren casually asked. Claire glanced between them. _Uh oh._

"Yes… a memory can be erased only so many times." Man, if looks could kill. "So you worked closely then?" Claire could tell that her mother was bothered by all of this.

"Well it wasn't like that, you kno—" Lauren began.

"Or am I stumbling on something that I'm not suppose to remember?" her mom interrupted while looking between Lauren and her Dad.

Her dad spoke softly trying to diffuse the situation, "You're not stumbling onto anything. I think we should just enjoy our Thanksgiving dinner."

Claire looked on at the scene in front of her; you could cut the tension with a knife. God she wished that for once the glass of wine she was drinking would do something, anything, to calm her nerves, but alas no such luck. Claire sighed. _Figures._

_---_

As per usual of Thanksgiving, everyone had just gone around the table and stated what they were thankful for. Eyes rested on her as it was now her turn to share. She thought for a fraction of a second about lying and listing all the cliché reasons to be thankful, but decided on the truth.

"Umm, I know that I should be thankful, but I'm just not feeling it right now." She flashed a small fake smile. Her mother looked down the table at her and asked if everything was okay.

Her dad looked at her and said in a soft almost sad voice, "Her roommate moved out."

She felt her heart clench as that outsider feeling creeped up on her again. She knew he felt somewhat responsible and there was a part of her that did hold him to it, but there was just so much more. She had realized that her trying to have a normal life, like it was before all this mess, was like trying to catch a ghost. To top it all off, she had lost the first real friend she had had in a long time who she had trusted with her secret, had trusted with her life, even after admitting how much she needed her.

_You're too important...to me. I just don't want to lose you._

God, it hurt so much. When Rene had walked out after Gretchen, it took everything she had to just breathe.

"Why on earth would she do that, you're so likeable," Doug cluelessly stated with a mouth full.

She stared at him with blank exasperation. Something snapped. She just couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she was losing it.

"Doug you don't know anything about me," she said speaking down to him, knowing he had no idea what he was talking about or the family he had just gotten himself into.

"Claire." her Dad scolded.

"What?" _That's it_. "You want to talk about it right now? Fine." She dropped her fork. "I'm thinking about dropping out of school." They stared at her blankly and her mother turned to her dad questioningly.

"Look I know you guys are freaking out, but I don't think this college thing is for me."

"Is this about Gretchen? Because that was just one relationship." Her dad questioned his voice slightly rising.

Her throat tightened. "Yeah, it is about Gretchen and it's about everything that's happened." She wasn't going to back down from this. "I just need to find somewhere where I can be myself." This was quickly turning into an argument.

"And the forty-thousand dollars I just gave to the school, where do you think that should go?" Her dad argued.

"I don't know, _Dad. _Where'd it come from." She snapped back. "I can't lie anymore! I'm a freak and people don't like freaks!"

"Can I just interject something here?" Doug tried to interrupt.

A collective "NO!" was heard round the table.

Lauren stepped in, "I think we all just need to take a deep breath—"

Doug continued, "All I was trying to say was that what Claire is feeling is perfectly normal, we've all felt like we didn't fit in at some point in our lives."

Claire's eyes rolled as she clasped her hands together. She had had enough. He had no idea what it was like to go through life in almost constant danger and to live in fear that everyone will know you're different, a freak. Not being able to connect with anyone. To lose people…

_I'm just… not like you._

Breathe. "Oh, really!? Okay, sure, I'm sure everything will be just fine," she quipped back sarcastically.

"We're all freaks in our own way, right?" She picked up the knife they used to cut the turkey. "You think it's all just going to just blow over?"

She put the tip of the blade to her inner wrist and sliced a deep gash all the way down to her elbow; an action that would have been suicide to any other person. It started to heal almost immediately.

"How's that for normal!" Doug's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. The minimal blood pooled on the table as he slipped off his chair and passed out.

"Doug!"

"Claire!"

She quickly got up and left the room.

"Claire!" her father yelled after her.

Her frustration and hurt was bubbling to the surface and she knew if she hadn't gotten up she would have broken down right then and there. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. Her knees gave out and she slid down the door, tears falling into into her lap as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was tired of feeling this way, she wish they understood, but most of all she wished Gretchen was here. She let out a muffled sob at the thought and her tears streamed down even harder.

_When your dreaming with a broken heart  
And waking up is the hardest part  
You roll out of bed and down on your knees  
And for a moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here  
Is she standing in my room  
No she's not  
Cause shes gone, gone, gone_

* * *

A/N Next chapter up soon, don't know exactly how long this story will be, but I've got at least the next few chapters mapped out =) Suggestions, Comments, Constructive Criticism all welcome!! (Song: Dreaming With a Broken Heart by John Mayer)

cbbred


	2. Ch 2: Opens a Window

Thanks for the words of encouragement, to those of you who reviews! This is my first attempt at a story so any kind of response is definitely welcomed!

* * *

Dreaming With a Broken Heart

Chapter 2: Opens a Window

_Why do we strive for an equal? We struggle to find a person to complete us, to challenge, to fight for, to understand and love us at every turn. What about being human makes us have such need for another?_

_'.' ~ .'. ~ '.'_

Her sobs had subsided and she stood up looking at herself in the mirror as she turned on the faucet. Her eyes were all puffy and her cheeks were tear stained. She stared back at her reflection, her eyes normally their brilliant hazel and golden hue were now a murky and cloudy grey. She looked at the dried blood on her arm and placed it under the running water. The red swirled and went down the drain; she stared at it lost in her thoughts.

_I'm scared for my life, okay!_

_I know._

_Do you? You can't get hurt, but I can._

At the time she hadn't known what to say, she was borderline panicking, trying to do anything to get her to stay. But the fact was, she could get hurt. Gretchen had proved that, she had broken her heart.

She closed her eyes and laughed sadly, tears threatening again as she rested both her palms on the counter. It was so ironic, she could heal any part of her body, but the one thing that hurt, that she felt could kill her, she couldn't heal. She felt hollow and alone, as if she was standing in the middle of a room screaming and no one gave her a passing glance. A tear escaped and clung to her eyelashes before falling and landing on her hand. _What am I going to do?_

There was a soft knock on the door. "Claire?" It was her mother.

She splashed her face with water and grabbed a hand towel. "Claire, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Out in a second." Her voice broke as she wiped away her smudged eyeliner. She took a deep breath, put the towel down and opened the door. "I'm fine mom, I'm sorry I just…" She looked down.

"Claire, I don't know what's going on, but you know I'm here if you need to talk." Her mom put her hands on her shoulders. Claire felt the tears well up again. There was something about talking with your mom that always breaks down whatever defenses you had set up. Claire blinked back her tears, she was so tired of crying. "Thanks, mom."

"I'm sorry about Doug, I just wasn't thinking and I was so frustrated and tired of lying and… sorry." Claire fiddled with the errant string that hung off the bottom of her shirt.

"Don't worry about Doug, we'll figure something out." Her mom explained with a small smile. Claire still couldn't meet her gaze. She felt a little guilty; her mom had really seemed to like him, even as quirky as he was._ Just because I can't be normal doesn't mean I should ruin it for them._

"Really, don't worry we'll just tell him… it didn't happen, one too many drinks perhaps? Too many drinks and a family gathering have been known to cause insanity." Her mom tried to lighten the mood.

Claire gave a small smile and nodded.

Her mom put an arm around her shoulder, "Come on, let's finish up dinner."

She led her back into the dining room; she could see Doug still lying unconscious on the couch. Her little dog ran up to her and she picked him up and hugged him, a small comfort. Her dad and Lauren were still sitting at the table and looked up at her as she walked in.

"Claire—"

"Look Dad, I know I'm sorry, it was incredibly stupid. I…" She tried to explain herself, but her head was in such a fog from the emotional rollercoaster she'd been on that she just couldn't find the words to explain herself.

"It's alright, I'll handle it," he paused and looked at her mother, "we'll figure something out. But right now let's just sit down and salvage the rest of tonight. We'll discuss what happens next, later. Okay?"

She nodded and sat back down.

---

The rest of dinner went on semi-uneventful. Claire kept to herself only commenting when a question was directed towards her. Doug finally woke up and after a lengthy act by her parents, apparently had been gullible enough to believe that it was actually because of the wine. That he had fallen and hit his head and he had made it all up. _ I wish it was._

Lauren came out of the kitchen carrying desert. "Okay, Pumpkin or Pecan?" gesturing to both in her hands. "Oh and don't worry coffee's being made as we speak." She assured.

"Oh, actually I think we're going to take off," her mom stated flatly. Claire was really too tired to even care about the mood in the room anymore.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, but I better get Doug back, he needs to rest and make sure that that knock to the head didn't give him a concussion," she gave a sideways glance to Noah and he nodded and grabbed his phone. Under other circumstances Sandra would have abhorred the very thought of using the Haitian, but this was her daughter and _nothing_ would come between her and her daughter's safety.

Claire's mom hugged her good-bye and gave her a worried expression. "If you need me, you know I'm just a phone call away." She kissed her forehead and left with Doug.

Claire walked into the living room where Lauren and her dad were having coffee.

"I'm just going to go in and start clearing off the table." She was tired of just sitting under their gaze.

"Oh, Claire you don't have to do that, really," Lauren offered as she moved to get up.

"No, it's okay, honest. You did all the cooking this is my thank-you."

Claire began gathering the plates and hulling them into the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and her father went to go answer it. Her mom must have forgotten something. She turned her back and blew out the candles on the table, as the door opened.

"Hello, Mr. Bennet."

She froze. She knew that voice. Great now she was actually losing it. _Way to go Bennet, just another thing to add to your freak resume, you're hallucinating._ It's interesting what cruel tricks the mind can play on you, but we are so quick to doubt.

"Claire…" said the soft voice behind her.

Breathe, come on just breathe. Don't panic.

Claire slowly turned around and her look of forced resolve turned into one of shock as she faced the source of that voice. With her mouth slightly agape, she stared into the eyes of the women in front of her.

Light brown eyes.

_Gretchen…_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: So so whatcha think? Working on the next chapter, will hopefully have it up shortly.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW =)

cbbred


	3. Ch 3: Worth a Moment

Thank you so much for the reviews! It's so nice hearing from people, really keeps me going ;)

* * *

Dreaming With a Broken Heart

Chapter 3: Worth a Moment

_Sometimes we say things we don't mean other times we mean things we don't say, but in the end we find that; The only things worth meaning or saying are the things in our heart, and as humans, we rarely listen to our hearts enough because if we did we wouldn't put our foot in our mouth so often..._

_'.' ~ .'. ~ '.'_

_Gretchen._

Gretchen gave a grateful smile as Claire's dad gestured her inside. Claire's eyes locked with hers. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There she was, standing in the living room, not ten feet from her.

"Sorry I'm late," she said to everyone, but her eyes never left Claire; it was magnetic. Gretchen gave her a small smile.

"Gretch…" She felt light headed and was surprised that she was still on her feet.

"Glad you could make it, Gretchen. Come in, come in, we're just about to have dessert," Claire's dad welcomed her sincerely.

Gretchen's eyes finally broke away from Claire and she looked up at Mr. Bennet. "Thank you for inviting me, it's been awhile." She glanced away with almost a guilty look.

The look of shock was still on Claire's face; her brain had suddenly ceased to function properly.

"Claire, are you going to say, 'Hello'?" Her father questioned expectantly as he closed the door. Gretchen was now avoiding eye contact and Claire just barely glimpsed the sorrow in her eyes as she looked away.

"Uh… Hi," Claire stuttered out in her stooper, but shook her head and started again.

"I mean, Hey," she paused and said tenderly, "It's so good to see you." It was a phrase that was often said only as a formality, but in that moment Claire's words had displayed her inner turmoil, all of her conflicting emotions, which had simmered at the surface and boiled over these past few hours.

When she heard the tone, Gretchen's eyes widened as she looked up and seemed as if she was about to say something.

Noah noticed the wordless exchange between the two and hoped to whatever higher power there was that Gretchen could mend the broken look in Claire's eyes. That she could make things better where he had been unable to. _I'll never be able to live with myself if this doesn't work._ He thought somberly.

"Well, Gretchen you made it just in time for pie, pick your poison, pecan or pumpkin?" He stated warmly, gesturing to the pies.

"Pecan, please." She smiled back up at him, but her eyes lacked their usual luster and it caused Claire to frown. The passion that was normally portrayed in Gretchen's eyes had always been a comfort to her.

Claire realized it was one of the things she missed the most; when Gretchen would smile it would always reach her eyes, it lit up her whole face and you couldn't help but smile too, but the usual spark was missing. Claire knew that it must be because of what had happened with Becky. Claire looked away solemnly. _It's all my fault._

The knowledge that she had had something to do with the loss of that brilliance was as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. A look of determination came over her features, she could handle whatever hardship she had to deal with, but she'd be damned if Gretchen was going to suffer because of her.

---

Noah led the two into the living room where Lauren was flipping through a magazine, as he went to go grab a few slices of pie. He had noticed the change in Claire's demeanor as soon as he had opened the door. Truth be told, it caught him by surprise. He knew that Claire had missed her friend, but he really had no idea how much until he saw the look on her face. _They must have been much closer than I thought. _

He returned with the pieces of pie and handed them out. They finished dessert in relative silence. Noah noticed the back and forth between the two girls. One would glance at the other, but then get caught and quickly look away.

On the fifth time, Noah let out an exasperated sigh and interrupted the little game they were playing.

"Okay, well I can see that you two must have a lot to talk about, so I think we're going to go out and get more coffee looks like we're out." He took a quick look over to Lauren who looked as if she was about to correct him, but gave her a meaningful glare and realization flashed over her face.

"Yeah, you're right. I could use another cup of coffee and see," she picked up her empty cup and tipped it over. "All gone… so, right… now we need more—" she trailed off. Claire's dad couldn't help but roll his eyes and chuckle at how awkward Lauren had made it.

"Anyways… you guys should go and talk and hopefully by the time we get back you'll have moved from trying to stare without the other knowing, on to an actual conversation." Both girls blushed at having been noticed.

Claire's dad and Lauren left the apartment and the girls sat in silence for a moment. Claire knew she had to do something, but as to what that something was she had no idea. She got up to grab the dessert dishes.

"Oh, let me help you." Gretchen jumped up and they grabbed for the same plate, brushing their hands against each others.

"Oh, sorry." Gretchen mumbled and pulled away, but Claire grasped her hand.

"That's okay." Claire took a deep breath and looked up at Gretchen. For the first time in the past fifteen minutes they both looked one another in the eye, dishes laid forgotten. Both girls breathing had become labored and their pulses raced. Gretchen could feel Claire's heartbeat through her fingertips. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

Claire witnessed the range of emotions that flickered in Gretchen's eyes.

_This is it, time to jump._

"Gretchen I…"

* * *

A/N: Ooooo cliffhanger! Sorry, I know this one was a little short, but I'll make up for it scouts honor!! Next one will be up very soon and don't worry I promise they'll finally get to talk =P

Review Review Review

cbbred


	4. Ch 4: Something to be Thankful For

Okay so this was definitely my favorite chapter to write and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! Thank you everyone for the support!

* * *

Dreaming With a Broken Heart

Chapter 4: Something to be Thankful For

_What I want, what I wish for you, is that you are able to move through life with the grace and dignity that only comes from having once been cherished. If there is nothing else I can offer you, I hope I can at least give you that. The knowledge that you are loved by someone, beyond all others. That I cherish you. And always will._

_'.' ~ .'. ~ '.'_

"_Gretchen, I…"_

Claire couldn't hold herself back any longer and hurriedly enveloped her in a hug. Gretchen laughed softly and held her until she started to feel small tremors coming from Claire; she was crying. Gretchen's eyes began to water. She rested her cheek on the top of Claire's head and closed her eyes to stop the tears. They stood like that for a time, both lost in their own thoughts and the depth of the moment. Gretchen pulled away slightly and looked at her at arm's length, still holding her.

"Claire, —"she began, but Claire interrupted her, embarrassed at being so clingy.

"I'm sorry, I just… I'm just so glad to see you and today has been a disaster." Claire shook her head, wiping her eyes and started to pull away.

"Hey, it's okay, really. I… I'm so sorry, Claire." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them. "I was just so scared and confused. I've never been through anything like that and I didn't know how to handle it. I think the worst thing to scare me before this was my neighbor's dog chasing me when I was six, granted it was a big dog and I was a really small for my age," she had started to babble.

"Gretch. Gretch!" Claire tried to stop her.

Gretchen finally paused and looked down at her."I'm sorry." She looked nervous.

"Gretch, I get it, really I do," she stated barely above a whisper as she gave a weak smile. "You're freaked out, and really how could you not be. I'm not normal and nothing about my life is. It's probably best that you did leave… so you wouldn't get hurt. It's… It's better that way."

Claire turned around and looked away. She didn't know what she was doing. Her heart screamed for her to stop, painfully aching in her chest.

Claire knew that it was the truth, but it didn't make it hurt any less. As much as she wanted to be normal, she wasn't. Gretchen could have been seriously injured or even killed and being around Claire was dangerous. It really was selfish of her and she felt horrible about it.

"Claire…" Gretchen reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"You're right."

Claire felt like her heart stopped when she heard those words. _Here it comes, she's going to leave again, guess at least this time I get to say good-bye._ She looked down and braced herself for what was to come next. Her hands shook, so she crossed her arms above her chest, a motion she did subconsciously to protect herself.

Gretchen paused and repeated herself, "You're right… I was freaked out, still am, but… I don't want to run anymore." Claire looked back up and felt her pulse quicken as a flicker of hope surfaced before quickly being snuffed by self-doubt.

"After I got home, it was all I could think about. It was crazy and insane, like something out of a cheap slasher movie, but the thing I kept coming back to was you… I was so torn and scared that I just— I can't even explain it. I just kept playing our conversation over and over again and I started to feel sick to my stomach." She paused and her voice broke. "You had trusted me with your secret and your feelings and how did I repay you. I through your pain back in your face and …left."

She broke their gaze as she turned her head to stare at a family photo of the Bennets. She reached out and touched the glass above Claire's smiling face and continued.

"You know, you see people do amazing things, even when they are faced with losing _everything_ and you think to yourself: 'I hope that if I'm ever in that situation I'll have the strength enough to stick it out, to hang on and not run away,' and yet that was exactly what I did." She turned back to Claire with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I hated that I was so scared and yet you were there, fighting… while I ran." Her tears began to cascade down her cheeks. "It was true you know, when I said I wasn't like you. You're so much braver and stronger than I'll ever be." Gretchen said quietly, pain evident in her voice. Claire's chest constricted at the sight.

"Gretch, that is _so_ not true." Claire tried to explain. She truly believed that Gretchen was wrong.

"Yes it is. You go through horrible things in just your daily life and look at you: You're strong and determined and you face life head on," she gestured to her. "You're amazing" she said breathlessly.

Claire walked up to her and wiped the tears from her cheek and let her hand linger there before letting it fall. "So are you," she whispered.

"I was hurt when you left, but I _never_ blamed you for it. You were afraid and I selfishly refused to do what I should have to keep you safe. I just wanted you there with me _so badly_ that I didn't think. I wanted to have you be a part of my world and yet shield you from it and I couldn't."

She had wanted to be normal so desperately and Gretchen had been the first person she had been close to in a long time. She had seen her as a pivotal part of her 'normal' life and Claire had come to realize that a normal life in the way she had seen it, really wasn't possible. She had begun, albeit somewhat reluctantly, to accept that.

Claire grasped Gretchen's hands and gazed thoughtfully at her. She realized that somewhere in these past few weeks Gretchen had become one of the most important people in her life; that somewhere it had shifted and regardless of any search for a normal life, she needed Gretchen. What that meant exactly she didn't know, but there was no way she was going to lose her a second time. She knew that she wouldn't survive it.

Claire looked up at her, but Gretchen turned her head and wouldn't meet her gaze. Claire could see the turmoil in the eyes of the girl, who had only a few weeks ago been leading a perfectly ordinary life. Claire couldn't take it anymore she had to do something to fix this. Claire gently placed her hand on the side of her face, forcing Gretchen to look at her.

Gretchen slowly closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Her heart tightened painfully in her chest in a way that's only possible when you realize that you want something… or someone that you believe you can never have. These little moments that may kill you in the long run, but at the time you wouldn't trade them for the world. Gretchen, lost in Claire's touch, almost didn't hear the next words out of her mouth.

"Thank you."

Gretchen eyes snapped open and she looked on bewildered, "What?"

"You said that you had wished you were strong and had the strength to fight for what you believe, but you do have that and the only reason I stand and fight at all is because of you." Gretchen opened her mouth to argue, but Claire continued.

"You have no idea how much it's meant to me to have had you in my life. The only reason I've been able to accept myself is because of you, don't you know that by now?" Claire said softly, brushing a lock of hair out of Gretchen's face as Gretchen's eyes fluttered closed.

Claire smiled and stared up at Gretchen in amazement. "God, I've barely known you for a few months and you've already changed how I see my life," she paused. "For the better." Gretchen's tears had started again and Claire wrapped her arms around her.

"So, thank you." Claire whispered.

"I didn't do anything."

Claire's pulse was racing and with all her heart she clung to the hope that Gretchen believed her; that maybe she'd stay. "Yes, you did… you came back. You faced an extremely scary situation, and you came back, even if it's just for awhile."

Gretchen gave a small smile. "For you… and I'm not going anywhere"

Claire pulled away and saw the deep tenderness, admiration and hope in Gretchen's eyes as they glistened behind unshed tears; it took her breath away. She tentatively leaned up and kissed Gretchen softly on the cheek, lingering longer than a friendly kiss should. Gretchen closed her eyes and savored the moment. They looked at each other, both unwilling to let the other go. Claire never felt safer and at the same time more vulnerable, in her entire life.

Claire didn't know what their connection meant, but she knew with all her heart, out of any place in the world she was glad she was here, with Gretchen.

Claire leaned up again and her lips hovered just above Gretchen's for a moment before she leaned in and closed the distance between them. The kiss was gentle and unhurried, each savoring the moment. The questioning and confusion was no longer present as they slowly tried to convey, without words, their deep feelings for one another.

They parted, still with their eyes closed and Claire licked her bottom lip and smiled. _Peppermint. _They rested their foreheads together for a moment before slowly opening their eyes. The sparkle that Claire was so fond of was back and Gretchen smiled lovingly at her. Claire's heart swelled at the sight. Claire knew that at that very moment, being together was all she needed. Not the labels, not the 'perfectly normal' life, nothing, but what they were sharing right now.

With every fiber of her being, she needed her and she was going to take every opportunity to show her that.

_And as we lie beneath the stars _

_We realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

Fin

* * *

A/N: (Song: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback) Thank you to everyone who read the story and I really hoped you liked it!! Would love to hear feedback! Review Review Review.

Hope everyone has a fun and safe holiday season!

Sometimes all you need is a little hope. This was mine.

Best of wishes,  
cbbred


End file.
